Message Received
by Grod1167
Summary: SAM notices something strange on Alec's Terminal Alec Ryder You have 1 new message from Liara T'Soni
1. Chapter 1

The Reapers. THAT'S why we're here, that's why dad never told anyone. The reaction could end all hope aboard the Nexus. The possibility that all life in the Milky Way was…wiped out. I couldn't tell ANYONE…not even my sister. This revelation is something me and SAM must keep to ourselves, maybe in future if we manage to find a perfect home, but right now…no. Although something has come out of this…a purpose, to keep going. To remember what we have to lose. I…find myself going back to listen to the last messages from the Milky Way after especially bad days, like today. One of the outposts I set up was assaulted by the Kett recently, and it wasn't a military outpost. The Tempest dropped me, Vetra, and Drack off near the outpost. Immediately we were ambushed, thankfully cover was nearby and we picked off the Kett who attacked us. As we walk in… piles of dead bodies were the first things we saw…. the bodies of people I promised to find a home for…they were limp, covered in holes, burn marks, and bruises. The Kett would usually just take them hostage, making it easy for us to save them. But not this time, this time they were sending a message: "We are not to taken lightly." I fell on my knees and removed my helmet, I was vomiting. Vetra and Drack tried to comfort me…but all I could see was red. Everything after that I can't remember, I just…I just woke up covered in Kett blood. My team had told that I just went ballistic and killed the rest of the Kett by myself and then collapsed. If there was a bright side to this, it's that Vetra and Drack managed to find survivors hiding from the Kett. Of the around 70 scientists that were stationed there, only 17 managed to stay alive. As of now that outpost will be decommissioned and will be replaced by a memorial for this massacre. Thankfully there is a backup location for a new outpost, far, far away from there.

Onboard the Tempest everyone tried to console me…they mostly suck at it. Gil tried making jokes, Liam offered another movie night, Drack asked if I wanted hear some of his story about killing Kett (I was somewhat tempted), Kallo…well he just talked to himself, Suvi offered to write a report for me(about what I don't know…), Cora asked if I wanted to help feed her plants(probably to try to talk to me), Dr. Lexi offered medical advice, Jaal was kind of asking around for advice about how to help me, Peebee attempted to talk to me but she freaked out and ran(guess she isn't used to comforting a friend ), Vetra simply offered to talk if I need it(I actually might, something about that Turian makes me feel better). After that I just went into my cabin and fell asleep. Not long until we get to the Nexus.

I woke up as we were landing, I headed straight out and ignored everyone, I can have that talk with Vetra later, I need to hear the recordings again.

" _Scott."_ "What is it SAM?" _"You can't do this to them"_ "Do what?" _"Ignore them"_ "They're my crew, they know I need to be left alone." _"At this point Scott, they are more than your crewmates, they're your friends, you should let them hear the recordings, so they'll understand" "_ I know that SAM, maybe I'll tell them soon, but I can't risk this getting out yet." _"I am warning you Scott, you don't tell them soon, and they find out, they could lose their trust in yo-odd"_ "What is it SAM?" _"It appears a new message has been received on your fathers terminal"_ "What?! From who!?" _"Liara T'soni…"_

 **To be continued…**

 **So…yeah, Mass Effect Andromeda is my new obsession. This story should run on 3-5 chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review with your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Message Received chapter 2**

That…caught me off guard.

"T'soni!? SAM when was this message sent?"

 _Approximately 3 to 4 years after her last message to Alec._

"Then…if that's true…does that mean the weapon, this crucible, she mentioned work?"

 _I am analyzing the transmission…Scott._

"What?"

 _You_ _ **must**_ _listen to the message._

"What do you I'm going to do? We're almost at my dad's cabin."

So much is going through my head right now… is this a message of defeat? Did they defeat the reapers? I…really…want it to be good news. We may have found a new home in Meridian, but the constant Kett attacks make it harder and harder to keep morale up. Despite finding this beautiful new home world for us AND killing the Archon. Some people have just given up. Even the crew is starting to feel a bit of the drag. (at least Vetra keeps the two of us _entertained)_ The thing is… no one here knows what SAM and I know. Maybe if people knew that our home was destroyed, they might be more willing to put everything into our work with Meridian. That is huge "maybe", likely, people would just start killing themse-…ok. That's enough thinking. Just down this hall and past SAM node.

* **pshht** *

I walk into my dad's room, the same as last time I was here. Except for the terminal, which is now blinking with a blue light.

"SAM…what did you get from that message?"

 _It would be better if you just listened to the message…_

"Sometimes you're just too…*sigh* ok SAM."

I walk over to the terminal, passing by the small mementoes my dad kept…most of them belonging to my mother…now's not the time to think about her. We'll get her back one day.

I unlock the terminal and see it…*new message for-Alec Ryder-from-Liara T'soni*

 _Scott, your heartrate is increasing…_

"Yeah…just…nervous."

 _Should I stop your_ _heart again?_

"SAM now is not the time to be practicing your humor!

 _Sorry._

"Look…just open the message."

 _Of course, Scott…opening message…_

 ***pssshstshstsht***

 **Is this thing on?...ah yes…*clears throat*…*sigh* hello Alec. I have so much to tell you…if you're still around that is…I'm sure you are. You know, this have been the first you've heard from me since I warned you of the Reapers and our plan with the crucible. I mentioned this brave crew and…Shepard, and there's so much…sorry I still get a bit emotional about what happened. Oh, you must be very confused right now. Ok, let me start with Shepard. *sniff* He was a great leader, but we both know that. What couldn't have been predicted was how great of a leader he would be in the moments where trust was so far and few. His accomplishments…have already left him as a legend among every species, where to begin? Soon after our transmission,our warning, he decided the only way to complete the crucible and defeat the Reapers, was to attempt to unite the entire galaxy! Ha! At the time, some called him insane, but he proved that the impossible was possible, time and time again. In a matter of weeks he was able to help cure the genophage and save the Krogan, he gave the Geth true intelligence and uniting them with the Quarians ending their long war. During which he defeated a reaper on foot! That was a sight to see! Quickly he gathered the entire galaxy at the Citadel, which turned out to be part of the crucible itself, but…*sigh* fortune was not always with us…we lost many comrades and friends, we lost Thessia…but that did not stop him. The citadel was moved to earth by the reapers, so as a last ditch effort we went to earth to make our last stand, our last push…*sniff* I was there charging alongside Shepard towards a beam that would take us into the citadel. I was injured towards the end and had to be evacuated, Shepard was alone in the final charge. A large beam crossed the no man's land…and no one could find him…I feared the worst. Suddenly the citadel opened up, and we all knew that Shepard had made it. We connected the rest of the crucible to the citadel and waited…but nothing happened. We feared all was lost and we prepared to evacuate the sol system from the Normandy. Then the crucible lit up with green energy, and sent a green shockwave across the Milky Way, and the Reapers stopped attacking…that was the last we saw of Shepard, and we all knew he fell on that day…and we mourned.**

 **Alec. I know this is a lot to take in, but the Reapers not attacking is not all that changed…whatever was in that shockwave did more than stop the Reapers, it changed the genetic and synthetic structure of everything in the galaxy. Organic and synthetic life…became one and the same. It was incredible. The changes were hard to keep track of. Even now, new discoveries are every day. Heh…I could only imagine your face right now Alec. I know you have questions. But maybe soon…intergalactic communications are being researched so we could freely communicate with you all in andromeda…perhaps by the time you arrive in andromeda?**

 **4 years on from our war with the Reapers and we are still rebuilding. Attached to this message is footage of this new world Shepard ushered in, the war we fought…the point of this is to tell you Ryder, is that all of you in the Initiative do have a home to go back to…well that's if you haven't already found a new home.**

 **Remember even if times are dark…there always a way. Shepard taught us that. I look forward to possibly hearing from you in the next 600 or so years. I am relatively young for an Asari!**

 **Goodbye Alec…and goodluck...**

 ***Psshhht***

 **Message end.**

 _Scott? You're crying._

"It's nothing SAM…get the crew together in the meeting room."

 _For what reason Scott?_

"I'm going to show them…everthing."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **End of chapter 2**_

 _ **Well, sorry that took so long…I just got really into horizon zero dawn lately. Ok so, leave a review with your thoughts and ideas, and chapter 3 should be the final chapter in this story. Hoped ya'll enjoyed!-Grod1167**_


End file.
